1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving information analysis apparatus and a driving information analysis system and, for example, to a technology that can teach and assist drivers to drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a taxi dispatching system has been put to practical use in which a digital radio transmitter-receiver using a band of 400 MHz, for example, is adopted to increase the data communication volume so as to enhance the accuracy with which information on vehicles' positions and operation modes is collected. According to this taxi dispatching system, since the collection accuracy of information on vehicles' positions and the like is enhanced, the improvement in working efficiency of people in charge of dispatching taxies and taxi drivers can be attempted to be realized while attempting to satisfy demands from taxi users.
As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JP-A 2004-102426 and JP-A 7-333011 (1995) and Japanese Examined Patent Publication JP-B2 3285597, for example, a manager is expected to teach his or her staff drivers to drive, and make efforts to improve services for taxi users. JP-A 2004-102426 discloses a traffic accident recording video analysis system that is capable of analyzing information about the vehicle's amount of movement with high accuracy based on a distortion correction image. JP-A 7-333011 discloses a vehicle driving schedule record analysis apparatus of calculating a distance between starting and ending points set in analyzing data based on time-series speed data in storage, and displaying a graph of speed corresponding to the calculated distance. JP-B2 3285597 discloses a navigation apparatus that reproduces previously-captured images corresponding to the current position of a driving vehicle.
In JP-A 2004-102426 and JP-A 7-333011, however, there is no specific description of situation before and after an event, and there is no clue about the relationship between position information and images captured before and after the event. This thus considerably increases the amount of recording information that does not necessarily require analysis, and results in a difficulty in reserving the recording capacity for future use. In JP-B2 3285597, the navigation apparatus can indeed reproduce and display images in accordance with the current position of the vehicle. The apparatus, however, has the problem of not being able to perform analysis when any event occurs, for example.